Loki
by Blueberry Night
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lo único que te queda es la mentira que creaste de vos mismo? (Thor: The Dark World spoilers!)


**Bieeen, aquí les traigo otro fic, aunque esta vez no sea Thorki (raro en mi). Desde que salí de ver la segunda de Thor, me quedé con ganas de escribir algo, porque hay tanto material para sacar ships y fics! que no me resistí... Lo escribí medio apresurada, por temor a que mis ideas fluyeran más rápido de lo que escribo xD asi que si hay algo que no tenga sentido o sea poco coherente, perdonen.**

**Bueno, sin más que agregar, lean!**

* * *

Si se preguntaba, todo el mundo diría que Loki es un mentiroso.

Y efectivamente lo era, estaba en su naturaleza. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie conocía al verdadero Loki.

Todos conocían la imagen que quería que tengan de él: orgulloso, inteligente, elocuente, perseverante, frío y solitario.

No necesitaba nada más, todo estaba perfectamente planeado para ganarse el respeto de la gente, y para su satisfacción, ese objetivo estaba bien cubierto.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo procurando mantener ese respeto (sea bueno o malo), que ya no se conocía. Pero no pensaba en eso, lo debilitaba emocionalmente y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Con la frente en alto y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, a pesar de haber sido humillado, se paró con entereza frente a Odín, Padre de Todo (menos de él, como se lo recordaba cada vez que podía) para recibir su castigo.

Le contestaba como si de una aburrida plática sobre el clima se tratara, esperando el momento en el que lo llevaran al calabozo para librarse de toda esta aburrida ceremonia.

_Liberarse._

Para la gente normal, en Asgard, Midgard y cualquier otro reino, estar condenado en una celda por el resto de la vida no es precisamente ser libre, pero Loki no era como las personas normales.

Él realmente iba a disfrutar su estancia allí, no habrían personas a las cuales dirigirles las palabras; solo él, él y sus pensamientos. Pensamientos sobre cómo liberarse de aquella celda y conseguir el trono de Asgard, porque aún lo deseaba, no, no lo deseaba, lo merecía.

No podía permitir que su mente se desviara de ese objetivo.

Incluso cuando iba su madre a visitarlo, aunque no físicamente, él lo tenía prohibido.

-¿Entonces yo tampoco soy tu madre? -le preguntó Frigga, su voz ronca, conteniendo el llanto.

Loki no pudo ignorar un pozo que se asentó en su pecho. La miró arrepentido. Ella era su madre, la única persona que siempre lo apoyó y perdonó cuando nadie lo hizo. Estuvo tentado de decirle que lo sentía, que la amaba y lamentaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar... Pero no.

Él no podía decir eso. Loki no era sentimental, los sentimientos son para los débiles.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Con una mirada y voz glaciales contestó:

-No.

Y cuando la imagen de la dolida Frigga desapareció, Loki se obligó a pensar que no se había arrepentido.

Siguió insistiendo con eso por algunos días, hasta que finalmente se lo creyó.

* * *

Ya tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Sí, era un plan perfecto, teniendo en cuenta toda la revuelta que se había formado en Asgard, iba a ser muy fácil. Ahora solo necesitaba un medio para llevarlo a cabo. Cualquier cosa le serviría, él sabría aprovecharla.

Aunque nunca esperó lo que vendría.

Sentado en su celda, repasando su plan, escucha al guardia acercarse y llamarlo. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congeló.

Frigga había muerto. Y él no había podido disculparse por lo último que le dijo, se sintió vacío y solo.

En ese momento odió ser quien era, puras mentiras, para protegerse del dolor, pero al final siempre terminaba sufriendo.

Ya no tenía a nadie y absolutamente nada.

Miró al guardia que le acababa de dar la noticia, frío como siempre y con una mueca de fastidio por haberlo importunado.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, tuvo ganas de llorar, gritar y romper todo. Pero no podía, porque eso no era lo que Loki hacía, para él las personas eran indiferentes, inferiores.

Se quedó allí sentado, aparentando leer indiferente a todo, porque eso era lo único que le quedaba, la imagen que había creado de él mismo, una ilusión, la que ahora lo refugiaba de Thor y el resto del mundo, una que disfrazaba el sufrimiento por su madre muerta, sus lágrimas y su debilidad.

* * *

**Qué puedo decir? amo el angst... espero lo hayan disfrutado! Si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia, comentarios, etc, etc, solo haganmelo saber! Amo los reviews! me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Ah! Si alguien que este leyendo esto y siga el fic Johnlock que estoy traduciendo, por favor perdonen! D: Tenia planeado subir la continuación hace como una semana pero cada vez que me ponía a escribirlo,por una u otra cosa, se me cerraba la pagina y chau... es como la tercera vez que lo paso, y ya me esta hartando, pero pronto los voy a subir! no deseperen!**


End file.
